There Is No Such Thing As An Accident
by sayotherwise
Summary: Welcome back into the mysterious world where there seem to be two children grown into teenagers and given powers most adults may only dream of. A child of Nature and a child of Time, each given important roles in life and must bear the burden bestowed upon them. What road will they choose? Who will they take with them? Who will live and who will die?


**Hey guys, I probably shouldn't post this until it's prequel is up but I honestly want to know what you guys think of it. So without further adieu, Kiba and the disclaimer.**

_Kiba: She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters besides the obvious OCs.  
_

**That's the sad truth of the matter, now onto the story. ALSO: I am trying to write this in a different way, so it's not first person anymore.  
**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Beeta walked in scratching the back of his head looking extremely uncomfortable. His eyes quickly changed from the usual light blue to a bright green as he crossed the room to the window. The old scar that scaled his right eye still shined in the dim, warm light of the desert cascaded through the window and the words he spoke were gentle, but pushing, "Kara, you really need a vacation." A sad smile flew across his features until he received a death glare. His incessant scratching halted as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Bright emerald eyes slowly detached themselves from the sand below and embedded into the now darkening ones ones of the boy in front of her.

"No." Her voice carried as soft, but it was obvious who was in charge. "My job is to protect Gaara-kun, and that is exactly what I plan to do." Her gaze hardened on his and a deep frown was etched across her face. She could give a look that kills, and this was one step from it. The boy knew it and sighed at how relentlessly stubborn she was.

"I already talked to Gaara-san about it, and he agreed. This vacation is mandatory." Every visible fiber of anger melted into the hurt expression she adorned now. The pain flashed into her eyes as she once again looked away from the boy in front of her and focused on the sand below. It took her a moment, but finally she threw off the hands on her shoulders and walked to the cherry wood dresser. She opened the top drawer and rifled through its contents before selecting a couple of old nin-pants that were too big for her. "You're going to Konoha, since it's Suna's ally." She just kept tossing out clothes without a word and finally stopped to fold them into a neat pile when Beeta tossed a backpack onto the bed for her.

She set everything necessary into it when a soft teddy-bear caught her attention. She snatched it up and carefully placed him at the top. With the bag slung across her back she marched to the door and opened it. "You know what? I thought you of all people would understand why I refused to leave, even for a few days." She stepped through and turned her head so she could see his face, "_Gaara died_, Beeta." Two solitary tears slid down her pale cheeks before she slammed the door and walked to the stairs. She ran down them and slid to a stop in the lobby of the Kazekage's office building. Temari looked up from the receptionist desk and a deep look of understanding came over her. Kara marched across the room and pushed through the spinning doors, past an utterly shocked Kankuro and into the city.

The unobstructed sun bounced off green hair as she turned one circle, taking in the sight of the city surrounding her. It was a ninja village, large enough for civilians but small enough to not be considered the capital of the country. The glare of the light burned into her eyes as she frantically searched each window of the building until she caught a glimpse of his red hair. His eyes were tired, and his expression sorrowful, but he was looking right at her as she turned and ran. She pumped a ceaseless amount of chakra into her legs and ran, jumped and hopped from building to building in hopes to escape the confines of the desert. He watched her go and the sparkle of tears left in her wake, realizing with a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, that something was wrong. He had misunderstood on a dangerous level, and he knew why.

The desert presented no escape, only suffocating heat. There was no place to hide, no shelter for protection. A desolate land that traps any existence in its hold. Today Kara wanted nothing more than to escape into the forest just beyond its barrier. She ran, ran faster than she ever had, attempting to cut the two day trip in half. Within the hour a sparse tree-line became visible on the horizon. She couldn't take it anymore, she subconsciously pushed more chakra into her legs and sped even faster towards her awaiting sanctuary. Soon the patches of green grew larger until she stood breathless in front of the massive trees creating the forest marking the Fire country.

Without a second thought, she ran at the greenery and collapsed to her knees. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing in her ears as the tears welled up in her eyes once again. She stood up and wandered forward, stumbling through the woods on her way to a stream nearby. She fell forward once again at the sight of the clear water and threw her hands into it, cupping them and carefully carrying the precious liquid to her lips. The cold ran down her sore throat and she sighed in relief before settling down and leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.

She took a deep breath and softly sang into the woods surrounding her, "Anata no me ni naritai, Anata no kotoba ni naritai, Anata no uta ni naritai, Sonna negai wo tsubuyaku..." Slowly, animals began to appear and creep toward her, beginning with with small rodents. She carried on, her voice growing louder as her emotions began to flow through the song, "Jikan dake ga yukkuri nagareru kono heya, Watashi hitori hiza kakae yureru utagoe." Birds began to hop down from treetops and gather near to the child of nature singing her tune. "Yorisoi au koto de shika anata wo kakunin dekinai no, Hiroi atsumeta kotoba dake sore dake ja tarinai yo." Ducks swam up the stream and crawled onto the shore, "Mujaki de irareta jikan wa, Itsu no ma ni ka sugite ita."

A fox crawled up slowly and curled beside her, head laying in her lap, "Utsurotte iku jikan no sukima de tadayou, Kono mama anata ga watashi no naka de tokete shimaeba ii no ni..." She absent mindedly began to stroke it's head as she continued her slow song, "Karame awaseru yubisaki ga hodokeru kankaku dake nokoru, Te no hira ni aru taion wa samete iku..." Her head bowed, slow tears slid down her cheeks, "Kanashii uta wa kieru koto mo naku watashi no koe de hibiku, Kono heya de tsubuyaku negai wa kasurete kikoeta..." She looked into the water to see her own reflection and turn quickly away, "Yorisoi au koto de shika anata wo kakunin dekinai no, Te no hira ni aru taion wa samete iku, Karame-awaseru yubisaki ga hodokeru kankaku dake nokoru, Hiroi atsumeta kotoba dake sore dake ja tarinai yo..." She stared at the sky, as the animals settled down around her.

"Nee, sore dake ja tarinai no." She stood and turned to face the trees around her. "You can come out now." It was a growl, and her stance had become hostile once again.

"I'm so sorry, Shizen-san, but your voice... it's very alluring." The man before her chuckled and wandered out from behind a thick oak tree. "Now what are we to do?" His smile was like acid, portraying his thoughts and his eyes danced as they ran across her body.

"You might want to leave. Before you die." With a flick of her wrist, the animals scattered and a kunei appeared in her hand. "I will show no mercy to a mercinary."

He cackled into the sky, head thrown back and body ridged with delight. "I would expect nothing less from you, Shizen-san." As his face slowly realed down his eyes lost their light and turned to an empty, souless cage. "Let the games begin, Kazekage-sama wants only one to live."

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I do not own the song she sang, it belongs to the creators of the Vocaloids.**

**5 reviews pleeeeease~**

**THANK YOU FOR READING~**


End file.
